bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil Sanctus
Vergil is a Fullbringer and a Senior Member at the Xcution Manor Appearance Vergil is a 20 year old adolescent male who is quite tall standing at 6'6" with an slender/athletic build and light brown skin. He has dark blue hair with light blue eyes, he usually dresses in a formal or semi-casual fashion and fancies jackets and trench jackets/coats. When he's feeling lazy or in a bad mood, he usually wears a navy blue sleeveless hoodie with black track pants and black/blue running shoes. He has no facial hair and he would like to keep it that way. Personality Vergil is a very nice and generous but he is also a very cynical person, he sees majority of humans as dirtbags that only act in self-interest and have little true concern for others. He has a very stern disposition on morals and for the most part sees things in black and white, he believes that freedom was meant to be something truly positive but instead humanity has turned it into something repulsive. He however keeps these thoughts to himself as anyone he mentions them too are easily offended. This has lead to him developing a reclusive personality and he became a hikikomori as a way to "detoxify" himself of societies vices. Despite with him being sick of the people around him, he is one of the most peaceful people alive and loves meeting new people in hope that they a ren't unpleasant. But he'll never back down from a fight, if they're asking for it then he'll give it to them. He's selfless, compassionate and also a very good friend for one to have because he'll stick by his comrade's side until the end unless they stray down a path that he refuses to go. He can be headstrong and obstinate at times resulting in him making some mistakes but he's willing to accept the consequences as long it's for the greater good. When it comes to decision making he focuses on the "smart" thing to do rather than the "right" thing, he always tries to go for the most rational decision possible. And although he likes being able to converse with someone, he is absolutely TERRIBLE at people-to-people interaction. Although he means well and he doesn't intentionally insult people, he can be unintentionally very blunt and rude. And he has a habit of making snide comments. Vergil has a case of social anxiety that's the reason of his social awkwardness and his reclusive personality, he doesn't do well in large crowds, if he's in a public place with a lot of people this will lead to him becoming very aggressive or him running away to an area filled with significantly less people or preferably none. He usually justs want to be left alone or away from everyone else, his philosophy is, "The less people you know, the less problems you have..." Despite him being a short fuse at times, he's usually a very level headed person who acts with his brain and not with his heart. And although he may not seem like it from his comedic antics around the Xcution Manor when it comes down to it and when the time calls for it, he's one of the most mature and focused people in the manor. He understands that he has a lot of growing up to do and because he's young he'll still make brash decisions and mistakes in the future. He knows fully well that he isn't perfect but he's willing to take the steps and the trials necessary to protect his comrades and become the "Guardian Angel" of Xcution. Likes Solitude, a lot of food, sleeping, spectating others, peace, and helping others Dislikes Loud people, Quincies, Choco, Rule breakers, morons, being surrounded by others, and anything he deems "pointless" or "stupid" History Vergil's original birthplace is in an unknown town in North America, the details are unknown because his parents were affiliated with a secret international sect of exorcists that slay hollow and other ghastly spiritual entities called the "New Covenant of Rectifiers" or the NCR. He was born into this group because his parents were already a part of it and he lived a normal life for the most part without his affiliation interfering with his life much. When he was very young, around the age of 4, his family was relocated to the Japanese branch due to the lack of active members over there. From there, he was raised within the Japanese society and adopted some of it's ways. Because he was raised by a loving family and within his church, that's where he learned his selfless and compassionate ways. Other than going to school, Vergil has been working in his church for as long as he can remember, whereas his parents dealt with the bigger stuff such as the hollow slaying he mainly did the stuff inside the church that involved tending to the distressed individuals that came in. Vergil didn't kill his first hollow until he was 15 yrs old, by then his two main jobs within the church was exorcising hollows and providing counsel to people around his age that were having trouble in their lives and/or people that had social/personality/anxiety-type disorders. He was chosen to do this type of work due to him being mentored in the subject of Psychology at a young age. His father left Japan to go back to America to to be given a high position in the NCR, then it was just him, his younger sister and his mother in Japan that were doing all of the major things in their sect and this continued unti Vergil turned 18 yrs old. One day he grew really paranoid of the increase of spiritual activity in their town in Japan and worried about his mother and sister's well being fearing that she have an accident if she continued working in the field. He then suggested to his mother that they should move to Tokyo where the spiritual activity was significantly less and they would be able to live normal lives for the most part. After debating this for about a month, his mother finally took up on his suggestion and they relocated. When he graduated high school, Vergil discontinued his work for the church so that he could focus on college and other endeavors still doing side work for the NCR when he can. Pretty soon he recieved that good ole' black card that we all know and love... Powers and Abilities Fullbring "Holy Mirror" allows Vergil to take use of any object that casts a visible reflection of an image (most preferably mirrors, windows, and water) and use it as a gateway or portal to send himself or anything else through. The alternate world he can pull himself or those things to is called "Limbo", but Limbo only works on places that Vergil has already been meaning he can't send Levanin to Russia (at least not yet :3). Limbo is activated when he activates his Mirror Cross and turns it into it's true form, a scythe with a transparent chain wrapped around his wrist. ''-Non-Combat Abilities-'' Vergil can access Limbo by using Holy Mirror in it's cross form as a "key" travel to places that he's already been by sticking it and twisting in a reflection large enough to send his body through. And no he can't time travel to the past or the future, he can only do this on the Earth plane and it's ineffective in the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo. If you piss off Vergil, he WILL trap you in Limbo! Limbo is not a fun place, think of it as the Phantom Zone from Superman. All he has to do is kick you in a reflection or slam a mirror down on top of you. If he traps you in Limbo he can also do it in a Caja Negacion fashion. He can also use this Caja Negacion style to enter in and out of Limbo himself. Ability 1 Vergil spins his scythe in front of him at a very fast speed, it spins so fast to a point where it spins and still increases speed by itself. As it does the spinning scythe begins to cast a "reflection" of what's in front of it. To simply put it, anything that hits that reflection is repelled back at the caster like a mirror. Any opponent that has a higher SEI or HAK than him will have a weaker version of their attack thrown back at them, if their SEI or HAK stats exceed his REI by +4 then the attack is not reflected at all. Ability 2 This ability causes the blade of Vergil's scythe to glow a bright white light and when he slashes it, it sends a compressed slicing wave of energy at his opponent like Getsuga Tensho. If the attack is blocked or it hits something, it explodes on contact looking like a cosmic explosion. Ability 3 This ability allows Vergil to use the transparent chain on his scythe to spin it in a high velocity circle. After it gains enough speed, he then whips it at his opponent at a very fast speed giving them very little time to react and it does mainly impact damage. He can also use this ability in a "Spider-Man" or "Scorpion" fashion to close the distance between him and his opponent. Ability 4 Using both of his hands as gateways to Limbo, the palms of Vergil's hands turn transparent and start to flicker a bright light. As this happens he lowers his reiatsu to a negative level so that the "gateways" on his hands can properly intake the attack without accidentally repelling some of the energy causing a very costly result. be expanded upon Equipment Vergil is usually seen carrying a bookbag or knapsack that isn't quite filled with his school books but actually his combat equipment when he has to play hero and all that fun stuff, his materials usually are: * His pocket mirror (although he does keep a few spares) * A box of 100+ metal sewing needles * A case of small glass shards * A zippo lighter * An occasional medium to large sized picture frame wrapped in newspaper containing a mirror Manipulations Statistics Trivia * His voice is English Dub Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden * His appearance is based off of Daiki Aomine from Kuroku no Basket (Even though I hate that anime -_-) * He likes little kids and has a soft spot for babies * He throws dictionaries and bars of soap at people when he's pissed off * He usually drinks after a very close fight and crawls under his covers in his bed * He hates animals, especially buffalos and sea lions Quotes Optional. Aomine.Daiki.full.1378660.jpg Aomine.Daiki.600.1429433.jpg seuzU.jpg Aomine.Daiki.600.1118752.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1144944.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1173308.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1507878.jpg -Aomine-Daiki-kuroko-no-basuke-34040538-800-566.jpg -Aomine-Daiki-kuroko-no-basuke-34040542-600-533.jpg Aomine-kuroko-no-basuke-35709540-700-494.jpg Vergil.jpg tumblr_static_aomine.daiki.full.1246543_large.jpg photo.jpg tumblr_static_aomine.daiki.full.1245167.jpg -Aomine-Daiki-aomine-daiki-34402991-600-750.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1616269.jpg|Vergil after the Seraphim Wars Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution